Hold me, trill me, Kiss me, kill me
by Yaholy
Summary: Coleção de ficlets e drabbles snupin. Classificação M em Só por segurança.
1. Amortentia

******Disclaimer:** Nada é meu nada me pertence eu não ganho nada escrevendo.

**Autor:** Yaholy

**Ship:** Snupin

**Classificação:** K

**Beta:** Fic não betada, os erros são todos meus.

Amortentia

Ele não gostava de festividades. A última que compareceu foi a que inocentou seu nome, lhe deu algumas ordens de Merlin, e fez com o nome Severus Snape passasse a ser considerado um dos mais importantes na guerra com que fez com que o Lord das trevas caísse.

Mas isso foi há muito tempo, e embora não se importasse em passar datas comemorativas só, ele não conseguia inventar sempre desculpas para não comparecer.

E por falta de desculpas lá estava ele preso em mais alguma comemoração na casa dos Potter/Weasley. Ele conhecia o protocolo, chegar cumprimentar, achar um canto isolado permanecer até o prato principal ser servido e arrumar uma desculpa pra ir embora.

E o principal, não ser importunado pelas crianças. Tarefa não das mais difíceis, já que os maiores e tinham idade para frequentar Hogwarts o evitavam por ele ser professor, já os menores o evitavam pelo boato dele ser um morcego do mau. Boato que ele nunca soube quem espalhou, mas gostaria de agradecê-lo por ter feito.

O único problema era uma pequena garotinha agora com 9 anos extremamente curiosa, e uma semelhança tão grande com a avó que lhe era impossível negar qualquer coisa. E por algum motivo parecia não ter medo algum dele.

"Tio Severus" Ela chamou enquanto se aproximava da cadeira e sentar-se no chão.

Severus odiava ser chamado de tio. Mas respirou fundo e tentou fazer o tom mais neutro antes de olhar pra menina. " Saia da grama Lilly, procure uma cadeira e sente-se como gente."

"Eu não me importo com a grama," a menina disse dando os ombros, "Mas por que você está sozinho?"

"Porque eu gosto de estar sozinho." Ele respondeu ríspido. "Quer dizer, eu não tenho problemas em ficar sozinho."

"Mas você não fica sempre sozinho fica?" Ela perguntou enquanto levava uma mão sobre os olhos para evitar a luz direta do sol e poder fitar o rosto do homem.

"Não Lilly, eu não fico o tempo todo sozinho."

"Você não mentiria pra mim, mentira?"

Severus não respondeu, apenas franziu a testa.

Ele não mentiria.

"Se você não fica o tempo todo sozinho porque sempre vem as festas sem companhia?" ela perguntou desviando o olhar e começando a brincar com a grama.

"A pessoa é ocupada Lilly."

"Entendo..." A menina soou tão sincera que nem parecia ter nove anos.

"Você não traz a pessoa aqui porque os meninos tem medo de você é isso? Eu já falei que você é bonzinho. Mas eles parecem não acreditar. Por isso nunca vem conversar com o senhor."

Severus respondeu fundo, onde a menina queria chegar com esse interrogatório.

"E eu preferiria que eles continuassem achando isso, pode ser um segredo nosso?" Ele perguntou fazendo o maior esforço na vida para ser simpático.

"Pode, se você me responder mais uma pergunta. E tem que ser totalmente verdade." Ela levantou para ficar na mesma altura que o professor. "Temos um trato, eu saio daqui chorando e digo que você é mau, mas você me diz a verdade?" Ela estendeu a mão para ele.

E se foi difícil não sorrir daquela imagem. Mas mantendo o semblante sério, ele segurou a mão da pequena menina e concordou. "Combinado."

"O senhor conhece Amortentia correto, o que o senhor sente o cheiro quando chega perto da poção?"

Snape não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa ao ouvir a pergunta. Respirou duas vezes, não que precisasse lembrar. "Chuva, Casca de Wiggentree, beladona, lírio e chocolate."

"Chuva, Casca de Wiggentree, beladona, lírio e chocolate." Ela repetiu mais uma vez. "Interessante... obrigado tio Severus."

Snape viu a menina se afastar como tivesse sido afugentada.

"O que ela queria?" Remus Lupin perguntou enquanto terminava de se aproximar."Ela realmente parece gostar de você"

"Queria saber o que cheiro eu sinto quando sinto cheiro de Amortentia." Severus respondeu em um tom neutro.

"E será que eu posso saber o que você sente?"

"Não nessa vida, Lupin."

"Severus nós já conversamos sobre essa formalidade em situações especiais"

E enquanto conversava com Remus Severus não notou a pequena Lilly se aproximar de Teddy e dizer. "Chocolate, ele realmente sente cheiro de chocolate."

* * *

><p>Já leu até aqui não custa nada me mandar uma review<p> 


	2. Renascer

Fic escrita para o projeto de Páscoa do 6v

Item: Luz

Classificação: T

Renascer

A luz pálida da noite o fazia sentir dor. Chorar, gritar. Mesmo consciente de tudo a poção não a deixava a transformação menos dolorida. E solitária. Ele preferia assim.

Na noite escura ele era a besta, e apenas isso. No escuro ele gritava, tremia, não importava quem ele era, naquelas noites escuras, qualquer um o mataria se ele parecesse que iria perder o controle. E mesmo com sua consciência era difícil calar o lobo. Ele pertencia a noite e a luz pálida da lua. E era pela luz da lua que o lobo clamava.

Mas então vinha a luz dos primeiros raios de sol, voltava a ser dolorido. Mas dessa vez ele não estava sozinho, alguém lhe abraçava, afagava seus cabelos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." A voz dizia.

Remus via a luz do sol, sentia os braços de Severus envolvendo seu corpo, na luz ele não estava mais sozinho. Na luz ele era pai, marido, professor. E por tudo isso ele aguentava as noites. Porque na luz do sol depois dessas noites, ele podia finalmente dormir tranquilo. E renascer para uma nova vida todo mês.

* * *

><p>Já que leu até aqui, deixar uma review não vai doer<p> 


	3. Tranquilidade

Fic escrita para o projeto de Páscoa do 6v.

**Palavra** beijo.

Tranquilidade

Remus caminhou pelo corredor, uma xícara de chá na mão e um livro na outra. Deixou o chá na mesinha perto da poltrona. E Abriu o livro. A história o entretia. Teddy dormindo tranquilamente em seu quarto lhe dava paz. Parecia que tudo pela primeira vez fazia sentido.

Não se demorou. Após terminado o chá se levantou, e retirou o livro da frente do homem que estava sentado na poltrona próxima a lábios se encontram devagar, o coração acelerado. Não importava quantas vezes. O que era pra ser um simples beijo de boa noite ganhou intensidade. Remus mordeu levemente o lábio inferior de seu marido.

"Não demore."

Disse ao se despedir, Severus não demoraria. Então seria beijado novamente, e mais uma vez antes de finalmente adormecer. Só pra acordar e beijar e ser beijado novamente.

Sim, tudo parecia fazer o mais perfeito sentido.

* * *

><p>Já que leu até aqui, mandar review não custa nada.<p> 


	4. Felicidade

Fic escrita para o projeto de Páscoa do 6v

**Item**: Pintura de ovos.

Felicidade

Havia uma lista de coisas que o pequeno Teddy Remus Lupin não compreendia. Entre elas porque não podia colocar todos os dedos na boca de uma só vez. Fato extremamente espantoso para uma criança de 3 anos.

Porque seu pai dois, ficava extremamente irritado quando ele copiava o cabelo de um rapaz que estava na foto sobre a lareira.

Ou porque ele não achava bonitinho quando ele copiava o cabelo do pai um. Teddy também não entendia porque seus pais quase nunca falavam. Apenas se olhavam. Ele entedia os olhares. O com a sobrancelha arqueada significava que era parar o que quer que esteja fazendo, pois correria o risco de ser mandado mais cedo pro quarto.

E era esse exato olhar que ele observava. Com os dedinhos em sujos de tinta azul e laranja. Dedos que no exato momento estavam sujando o tapete da sala. A sesta de ovos coloridos alguns sentimentos de distância mostrava todo empenho de uma tarde toda decorando ovos com o pai 1. Empenho que também se mostrava nas diferentes tonalidades na cor do cabelo.

"Isso é realmente necessário?"

"Faz parte da tradição Severus, todos vão levar ovos coloridos para depois de escondê-los."

"Sujar a casa inteira também faz parte da tradição?"

"Olha o estado do tapete, do chão e do seu filho."

"Nosso filho."

"O meu filho deveria tomar banho e não parecer uma palheta de cores."

"O nosso filho está se divertindo." Remus olhou para o menino, que já colocava os dedinhos no pote de tinta verde.

Severus não respondeu. Teddy realmente parecia estar se divertindo. E se um tapete fosse o preço por isso tudo bem. O problema seria aguentar a _família_ no fim de semana.

"Vamos Teddy, pode mostrar pro papai."

Severus desviou o olhar enquanto o pequeno que estendia um ovo nas cores verde e prata.

"Teddy vez esse pra você" Remus disse com um sorriso no rosto.

E logo teve a troca de olhares que Teddy entendia, quando os dois concordavam em fazer algo que ele iria gostar.

Ele não conseguiu ver o papai dois sorrir ou pintar ovos com ele, mas conseguiu fazer com que ele acenasse a varinha e fizesse com que a tinta se tornasse mais brilhante e o desenho mais nítido.

E piscar para ele antes de voltar a ler, e ver os olhos do outro papai brilharem, enquanto ele o ajudava a colorir.

Teddy entendia que os pais podiam não falar muito, mas ele se sentia bem quando via os brilhos nos olhos deles.

Ele não entendia muito bem o que era, mas se soubesse o nome, com certeza seria: Felicidade.

* * *

><p>E já que leu até aqui não custa nada mandar uma review<p> 


	5. Pertencer

Drabble escrita para o projeto. Go fly a Kite, Black do fórum Ledo Engano.

Item usado: **Coleira**.

* * *

><p>"De forma alguma" Severus disse em um tom completamente chateado.<p>

"Mas eu já fiz algumas vezes agora é sua vez." Remus contestou encarando o homem em sua frente.

"Completamente fora de questão."

"Quer dizer que pra mim é bom, e pra você não é?" Remus perguntou chateado. Sua mão ainda balança o pequeno objeto. "Ninguém vai ver por debaixo da suas veste."

Severus fechou os olhos enquanto considerava o assunto. Não queria admitir, mas a possibilidade fazia uma determinada parte do seu corpo estremecer.

"Ninguém vai saber?" Ele perguntou mais uma vez.

"Só eu e você." Remus disse num tom provocativo enquanto se aproximava do amante.

"Seboso está usando uma coleira com o nome do Moony." Sirius fez questão de gritar para quem estivesse perto ouvir. E de repetir quantas vezes fosse necessário até ter certeza que parte da população já sabia do segredo dos dois.

Remus nem tentou impedir quando Severus sumiu as pressas. E fez uma nota mental de depois de convencer o namorado que não fazia a menor idéia de como Sirius havia descoberto o pequeno segredo deles, agradecer o amigo por ter feito.

Agora o mundo todo sabia que Severus Snape tinha um dono.

E esse dono era Remus J. Lupin.


	6. Descascando Pinhões

Drabble pro projeto** Go Fly a Kite, Black** do forum** Ledo Engando.**

Descascando pinhões

_A origem_

"Eu não sei se estou fazendo isso certo." A voz de Remus refletia as dúvidas do rapaz.

"Cuidado, você vai acabar machucando." Severus o corrigiu. "Coloque com cuidado na mão, mas não com força, você pode machucá-lo."

"Assim?"

"Isso..." Severus aliviado. "Dessa forma é bem melhor, firme mais gentil."

"É não parece assim tão difícil quando se vai pegando a prática."

"E não é" Severus respondeu preocupado com outra coisa.

"Ops" Remus disse num tom sem graça.

"Você não consegue descascar um pinhão direito?" Severus perguntou impaciente. "Deixe que eu faço isso por você, mas é a última vez, na próxima você descasca meus pinhões."

"Obrigado Sev- Snape." Lupin Respondeu um pouco constrangido.

-x-

"Hei Prongs" Sirius chamou o parceiro na aula de poções. "Já reparou que desde que o Moony começou a fazer par com o ranhoso, todas as poções deles tem uma conotação estranha."

James encarava as pequenas flores que tinha certeza ter macerado errado. "Conotação estranha? Como assim?"

"Não sei, tem algo muito estranho na forma que o Seboso disse que descascaria o pinhão do Moony." Sirius respondeu incerto.

"Você acabou de descascar os meus e não vi nada de errado nisso." James respondeu.

"É deve ser paranóia minha." Sirius respondeu. Mas algo dentro dele dizia que se descascar pinhões não fosse gíria para algo, logo seria.


	7. Natal de 1993

Fic escrita para **Go fly a kite, Black** do fórum** Ledo Engano.**

Não betada erros são meus.

Essa Drabble se passa durante PdA

* * *

><p>Natal de 1993<p>

Natal nunca foi uma época muito feliz, mas o natal desse ano para ele não era nem um pouco festivo. Está preso na escola com o lobisomem, o filho de James Potter e Sirius fugitivo Black rondando por aí não era nem um pouco festivo e Severus Snape duvidava que seu natal pudesse melhorar em alguma coisa.

O homem voltou aos seus aposentos depois do jantar com os professores e os alunos que permaneceram na escola. Havia pequenos embrulhos no seu quarto. Um livro, muito provavelmente de Albus, um novo jogo de xadrez cortesia de Minerva, mais pequenas lembranças que os membros da escola trocavam durante o natal.

Mas um dos embrulhos lhe chamou atenção, era uma garrafa de um bom hidromel acompanhada por um pequeno bilhete.

_Para Severus Snape,_

_Este bilhete permite que você faça comigo tudo que deseja desde o memento que me viu na escola no começo desse ano letivo._

_Este bilhete é válido apenas para a noite de natal. _

_E se você não acredita beba o hidromel que ele lhe mostrará que realmente deseja. _

_Atenciosamente. _

_RJL_

Severus encarou o bilhete por alguns minutos e o largou em cima da mesa junto com os outros presentes. E encarou a garrafa de hidromel. Ele não acreditava que o bilhete serviria para mantê-lo longe de Azkaban por assassinar o lobisomem. Mas não desperdiçaria uma boa garrafa de hidromel a toa.

Não demorou muito para que Severus Snape estivesse na porta do quarto de Lupin. E menos ainda para que os dois estivessem brigando para o controle do beijo enquanto suas roupas começassem a se espalhar pelo quarto do professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Logo os dois professores gemiam quanto seus corpos se moviam no mesmo ritmo e seus olhos fixos nos um do outro. Remus o beijou profundamente enquanto via o corpo de Severus trair anos de austeridade e se entregar por inteiro.

Eles não sabiam dizer quanto tempo passou até Remus murmurar "_Severus"_ e desabar sobre o corpo do outro homem. Remus poderia jurar que ouviu um tímido _"Lupin"_ por entre os lábios do professor de poções enquanto esse se entregava ao orgasmo.

Remus o beijou mais uma vez antes de sair de cima de Severus. "Feliz Natal" ele sussurrou na orelha do outro homem. Lupin observou Severus por um instante e sabia que uma guerra interna se passava dentro dele. Ele viu o outro professor se virar, mas não sair da cama e aceitar seu abraço sem questionar.

Os dois adormeceram juntos e cansados demais para que algo mais fosse dito. E na manhã seguinte quando Remus acordou sozinho ele riu pela extrema previsibilidade do sonserino. Apenas se lamentou por não ter nenhuma data comemorativa até a páscoa. Mas se certificaria de fazer algo que fizesse Severus chegar mais cedo da próxima vez.


	8. Agradeça ao Black

Fic escrita para o **projeto Go fly a Kite, Black** do fórum** Ledo engando.**

Não betada meus erros.

* * *

><p>Agradeça ao Black<p>

"Moony desculpe." Sirius disse num tom arrependido. "Não era pra ser ter caído a culpa em você" o rapaz passou a mão nos cabelos. "Foi tudo culpa do Seboso." Sirius atestou.

"Sirius como foi culpa dele se ele também está em detenção." Remus anunciou enquanto separava uma grande quantidade de livros na mochila.

"Dessa vez você conseguiu deixar o Moony em detenção durante uma semana com o Sebosos." James disse se aproximando. "Meus parabéns padfoot."

"Mas é como se ele soubesse o que a gente ia aprontar." Sirius argumentou.

"Claro Pad, como se o Seboso soubesse que a gente iria aprontar e mesmo assim acabou em detenção." James anunciou rindo. "Você poderia simplesmente pedir desculpas pro Moony assumir que pisou na bola."

"Desculpe Moony" Sirius disse num muxoxo. "Quer que a gente te salve. Eu posso colocar o seboso pra dormir e você foge."

"Por favor não!" Remus respondeu nervoso. "Você já conseguiu me deixar uma semana de detenção, se eu fizer alguma coisa contra Snape é capaz de fica mais uma semana." Remus argumentou. "Bem é melhor eu ir, não quero que começar a detenção da professora Mcgonagall já atrasado." O rapaz se levantou. "Vejo vocês mais tarde, e por favor não tentem me salvar." Remus anunciou antes de cruzar a porta do quarto.

Remus caminhou devagar até a sala onde a professora havia designado. Ele abriu a pesada porta que dava acesso a sala. "Snape." Ele disse em um tom monótono.

"Lupin..."

"E a professora?" Remus perguntou enquanto caminhava para os lugares mais próximos da mesa da professora.

"Não vai nem se dar ao trabalho de vir," Snape respondeu observando o outro rapaz colocar a mochila ao lado da sua. "Apenas deixou instruções para que fizéssemos um levantamento dos livros e para não nos matarmos." Snape respondeu.

"Então?"

"Quatrocentos e setenta a respeito do assunto que ela pediu." Snape respondeu com um sorriso. "Mais trinta que podem ser usados como referências."

Remus se aproximou e beijou os lábios de Severus. "Você é um gênio, sabia?" Ele sussurrou no ouvido do sonserino.

"A idéia de nos colocar em detenção foi sua." Severu responde enquanto puxava Remus mais para perto.

Remus se acomodou no colo de Severus, seus dedos começaram a traçar o rosto do outro rapaz. "O melhor é que Sirius realmente acha que a culpa é dele, pode ter desconfiado um pouco, mas nada que possa ser levado a sério."

"Nunca pensei que teria que agradecer a Black por alguma coisa."

"Mas acho melhor esperar um pouco até nos colocarmos em detenção de novo."

"Lupin"

"Remus, Severus aqui é Remus." Remus interrompeu.

"Lupin, nós temos uma semana sem ter que nos preocupar com a gang que você anda." Severus disse antes de puxar o grifinório mais uma vez e o beijá-lo. Sem se preocuparem em serem pegos. "Acho melhor a gente se preocupar com outra coisa."

Pouco tempo depois Severus estava chamando Lupin pelo seu primeiro nome.

E Remus precisou fazer um esforço enorme para mentir sobre como sua detenção com Snape era desagradável cada vez que ele saia para encontrar o rapaz. E cada noite ele tentava planejar algo que os colocassem um mês inteiro de detenção, e de preferência com algum professor que não tivesse o hábito de vigiar os alunos.


	9. Wind of Changes

Fic escrita pro projeto **Go Fly a Kite, Black** do Forum Ledo enano.

Não betada, meus erros.

Wind of changes.

O vento gelado balança seus cabelos e os primeiros flocos de neve começam a manchar a paisagem de branco. Estava a estava ainda mais fria do alto da torre de astronomia. Ele não se importava. Era o melhor local pra passar a virada do ano quando se está na escola. Principalmente porque ninguém ia até lá naquele dia do ano.

Snape apertou um pouco mais a capa contra seu corpo, quando os primeiros fogos de artifício começavam a colorir os céus. Ele costumava fugir para ver os fogos com Lily quando eram crianças. Ficavam os dois deitados sobre a neve na parte mais alta do vilarejo observando as imagens que ser formavam no céu.

Hoje ele estava na parte mais alta da escola, sozinho, observando o céu. Mas a lembrança desses pequenos momentos com a amiga o faziam sorrir enquanto olhavam para o céu.

Severus não ouviu outra pessoa se aproximar e só percebeu a presença quando sentiu um cobertor o esquentar.

Ele não teve tempo de puxar a varinha antes Remus Lupin se aproximar. "Imaginei que você estivesse aqui." Ele disse bem próximo da orelha de Severus que não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa.

"Como?"

"Você vem aqui desde a época que era aluno." Remus disse. "Quando não vi você lá embaixo pra ceia imaginei que estivesse aqui."

Severus permaneceu em silêncio apenas observando o céu.

"Você parece outra pessoa quando sorrir." Remus disse antes de abraçar o professor de poções. "Eu realmente gosto quanto você sorrir."

"Lupin." Severus disse tentando se desfazer do abraço.

"Não, no natal você me chamou de Remus, assim como na noite de Holloween." Remus argumentou o abraçando ainda mais forte. "Eu gosto de você, e eu sei que você gosta de mim. Acho que está na hora de nós sermos Remus e Severus um para o outro." Remus sentenciou.

Severus não respondeu apenas permaneceu com os braços de Remus em volta de sua cintura. Era bom ter alguém com quem olhar o céu colorido.

Sem dizer nada se virou e beijou Lupin.

E do alto da torre de Astronomia, nos primeiros momentos de um novo ano eles decidiram que começariam algo novo.


	10. My Funny Valentine

My funny valentine

Remus observava a figura deitada em sua cama, sua respiração tranqüila, os olhos fechados em paz.

Ele não era bonito, nem de longe parecido com alguma estátua grega, seu corpo era magro, o nariz grande, o cabelo oleoso. Mas a imagem dele deitado nu, em sua cama com os braços cruzados sobre a cabeça era definitivamente uma imagem bela de se observar.

Atualmente era a imagem que Remus mais gostava de observar. E não mudaria nada, Nem na fisionomia nem na personalidade de Severus.

Havia algo nele que fazia Remus rir. Talvez fosse porque só ele conseguia ver Severus como um homem passional, um amante exigente, e extremamente carinhoso. Era um segredo que só ele tinha.

E pensando bem, ele gostava desse lado que só ele sabia existir, e se mostrava só para ele.

Remus beijou o pescoço de Severus antes de puxá-lo para mais perto e se acomodar em seu peito. "Feliz dias dos Namorados, Severus Snape." Ele sussurrou com um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Porque nesse ano, esse era o nome de seu namorado. E ele desejou nunca mais chamar outra pessoa assim.


	11. Quando a última máscara cai

Quando a última máscara cai.

Dizem que carnaval é a época de se colocar as máscaras de fingir ser outra pessoa. Durante esse período inimigos se tornam amantes, amantes se tornam inimigos. Não há limites, não há regras.

Em seis semanas de relacionamento com Remus Lupin Severus Snape percebeu que quem viveu em anos de carnaval era ele. Ele usou a máscara de desprezo e arrogância, do ódio e indiferença em relação a Lupin por tempo demais. E era hora dela cair.

Então numa noite, e não era daquelas noites onde a lua estava absurdamente cheia, ou a noite mais fria do ano ou alguma noite que fica marcada para sempre na memória. Era simplesmente uma noite qualquer durante o carnaval. Depois que Lupin se aconchegou em seus braços para dormirem. Severus suspirou e disse as três palavras que ruíram sua mascara para sempre.

"Eu te amo, Remus."

Ele não precisava ver o outro homem deitado em seus braços para saber que ele sorria. "Eu também." Ele respondeu.

Estava feito. Não haveria mais segredos, nem máscaras nem nada, não para aquele homem.


	12. St Patrick's day

St. Patrick's day

"De forma alguma eu vou comemorar um dia de duendes." Severus disse decidido

"Não é um dia de duendes, Severus, é uma festa trouxa, em homenagem ao Santo Padroeiro da Irlanda, não me pergunte como os duendes foram parar na história, mas todos usam verde, e bebem cerveja verde e se divertem muito." Remus disse já vestindo um suspensório verde e um chapéu combinando.

"Isso por um acaso é uma desculpa para eu usar verde?" Snape perguntou sem se mover. "Porque nós bebemos regularmente e nós divertimos."

"Não é uma obrigação, mas a tradição trouxa diz que quem não usa deve ser beliscado." Remus disse enquanto se aproximava e beliscava o traseiro de Snape.

"Hei" Ele protestou.

"São tradições" Remus se defendeu como se não tivesse feito nada demais.

"E Desde quando tradições trouxas são tão importantes?" Severus inquiriu.

"Desde que são uma ótima desculpa para ver os amigos e sair com meu marido, sem ser em situações formais." Remus respondeu. "Vamos Severus," Ele insistiu. "Nós conseguimos uma babá para Ted, vai ter um monte de gente lá. Vai ser bom sair de casa de vez em quando."

"Se por um monte de gente você está falando de Weasleys, não eu prefiro ficar em casa." Severus disse antes de abraçar Remus. "E exatamente hoje Ted está com a avó, nós podemos ser bem criativos." Ele disse de forma provocativa enquanto começava a tirar os suspensórios de Remus. "Eu posso deixar o _firewisky_ verde se isso lhe faz feliz."

Remus analisou as possibilidades, a casa toda sem medo de acordar o filho ou de serem pegos em algum dos aposentos parecia realmente uma idéia muito boa demais para deixar passar assim. "Hum pode ser..."

E se virou para beijar Snape. "Mas você vai ter que usar algo verde, nem que seja por um breve período de tempo." Remus disse com um sorriso que Snape conhecia muito bem, era o sorriso ativado quando o lado criativo da mente de Remus estava ativa. E pelo tipo de sorriso que estava estampado na cara dele, a sua mente estava muito ativa.

E o professor de poções encarou por um segundo, e sentiu seu rosto ruborizar ao pensar na única peça de roupa verde em seu guarda roupa.

"Você não pode estar falando sério?" Severus perguntou com a esperança de Remus dizer que era apenas uma brincadeira.

"É isso vou vamos para o pub com todos os Weasleys, Harry e Draco e quem mais estiver por lá." Remus disse sua oferta final.

"Remus eu tenho certeza que joguei isso fora, no mesmo dia que ganhei." Severus disse tentando não ter que faze sua parte do trato.

"Segunda gaveta, fundo, e sim está limpa." Remus anunciou enquanto segurava o suspensório verde. "É isso ou nós saímos."

"Tudo bem." Severus cedeu. E caminhou para o banheiro depois de tirar uma peça de roupa da segunda gaveta do armário.

"Ótimo," Remus disse com um sorriso. "Eu quero ver você usar essa cueca verde desde que você a ganhou de Natal."

"Cadê?" Remus perguntou quando Severus voltou usando ainda uma túnica negra.

"Você não estava esperando que eu voltasse só de cueca?" Severus perguntou.

"Na verdade estava sim," Remus admitiu. "Bem vamos ver quantos firewhisky verdes serão necessário para que eu possa vê-la."

"Você sabe que não precisa de _firewhisky_ para me ver sem roupa." Severus puxou Remus pela mão para fora do quarto antes de anunciar. "Mas você vai manter o chapéu."

"O chapéu?" Remus perguntou com um sorriso. "Eu nunca..."

"Não tente entender Remus." Severus anunciou antes de beijá-lo.

Depois daquela noite St. Patrick's Day virou uma tradição na casa dos Lupin-Snape. Assim como peças íntimas na cor verde.


End file.
